


Accessories and Memories

by Delightful_I_Am



Series: Coffee Shop Shenanigans [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: Okay, I admit it. I had a little fun writing this one. Although I had to write this chapter twice because my computer betrayed me, so apologies if it's a little messy towards the end. Let me know if there are any glaring issues with the flow, otherwise, I really hope you enjoyed this one!





	1. Chapter 1

A hot breeze wafted lazily through the open windows, doing absolutely nothing to dispel the humidity in the first real heat wave of the year. It felt like winter was only yesterday, and already the world was promising record highs this summer, if the early spring day was anything to go by. Stiles was draped on his lounge, an ice pack on his face, trying not to breathe too deep just in case his lungs caught fire. Scott was lying on the tile floor in the kitchen, where he had slumped after finally giving up on getting any work done on his paper. Stiles hadn't even pretended to be working when Scott had come round, demanding ice and a cold shower. He was pretty sure he had a class today, but there was absolutely no way he was putting on pants just for  _that._

"Scotty." Stiles moaned in the vague direction of the kitchen, "Scotty, why don't I have air conditioning? Why did I insist on this place? Because it had a good view and it was in my price range? Dude, why didn't you stop me?"

"Mmf!" The indeterminate sound indicated Scott was attempting to press his face into the tiles again.

 "Dude, why aren't we somewhere with cold air? Preferably somewhere that won't demand I wear pants." He was quiet for a moment, taking deep breaths, feeling like he was drinking the air, "Do you think Erica-"

"Erica would murder you if you went to the cafe without pants, bro"

Stiles groaned and stretched, moving so his body was draped over the arm and he was looking at Scott upside down, the ice pack now clenched in his fist. "Yeah but,  _pants,_  Scott! Why would I want to wear pants?"

"Why don't you just find the smallest pair of something that can  _pass_ for pants?" Scott was clearly joking, but Stiles seriously considered his suggestion.

"You know, I do have that pair of booty shorts Erica gave me as a joke for Christmas. It would serve her right."

"Dude, if you wear those, I am disowning you. I mean it. No longer bros."

Stiles grinned and sat up, head dizzy as his blood rushed back to the rest of his body. He shook his head and stood up slowly, steadying himself with liquid limbs. He turned to look at Scott, who was now looking at the sink like he wanted to turn the tap on and leave his head in it. Stiles called a heads up to him and tossed the ice pack, hitting him square in the chest with it.

"I'm going to go have a shower. Try not to melt into my floor."

 

After a shower that was somehow still warm even using only the cold water, Scott and Stiles were walking the short distance to the cafe. Stiles had a pair of overlarge sunglasses that he thought might be Lydia's, and Scott was trying his best to make it look like he just happened to be walking in the same direction as Stiles. Stiles grinned and lifted one leg, hopping as he tried to hold it up in front of Scott.

"Do my shapely legs offend thee?" Scott made weak sounds of protest and pushed his leg away, Stiles stumbled and jogged a bit to catch up. "You know, I think my legs look pretty fantastic, if I do say so myself. How does my butt look? Scott? Scotty, bud, bro!"

Scott was walking faster, practically jogging now, throwing scandalised looks back at Stiles.

"I don't know you bro." He looked back again, "Argh! Put your shirt back on! People are staring!"

Stiles waved at a little old lady and her friend, the looks on their faces were priceless. He tugged his singlet back on and caught up to Scott, slinging an arm over his shoulder that had both of them instantly regretting leaving the apartment. Stiles was nothing if not determined though, and he managed to keep a hold of Scott right up until they made it to the cafe, then Scott was shoving him off and opening the door to sweet, cool oblivion. A choked off laugh had Stiles grinning at Boyd, who looked like he couldn't decide between throttling them both or taking a picture as Scott slunk off to their table. The few other customers who had braved the heat outside stared with open mouths and suppressed giggles, one girl eyeing Stiles' legs in a way that earned her a wink. He laughed as she blushed and hid her face behind her book, her friend slapping her on the back while they tried not to choke on their iced coffee.

"Erica! Oh Erica! Where's my sugar?" Stiles called out across the cafe, already heading to their table.

"Hang on Stiles, I have to take this to-" Erica stopped short, eyes wide as she took in Stiles wearing the smallest pair of shorts that he had ever owned. Her voice was strangely high-pitched when she continued. "Oh. I see you found a use for your Christmas present." Her eyes were stuck just below the waistband of the shorts.

Stiles grinned and wiggled his hips at her, earning him a barely suppressed wheeze from Boyd. The girl he had winked at was now almost hiding under the table, her friend gasping for breath as they sat doubled over in their chair. Erica gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out as he made his way to his regular seat and draped himself over the couch. Scott groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Erica, can you please get me an iced coffee and something to burn the sight of Stiles' ass out of my retinas?"

Erica was still standing, frozen in place, a cup of something in her hand. Boyd walked over and gently plucked it out of her hand, setting it down in front of the embarrassed girl, before turning Erica by the shoulders and marching her back into the kitchen. Stiles laughed and stretched, making little noises of contentment before settling back down with a huff.

"Ohh coming out in this heat was worth it purely for that reaction! I might go to class later on today after all!"

"Dude no! No one else needs to be subjected to this!"

Boyd came back out, a grin on his face and twinkling eyes. He stood at the end of the couch, looking down at Stiles.

"You know you've completely broken her right? I don't think she'll ever be the same again." He folded his arms, "I don't think  _I'll_ ever be the same again."

"Boyd, big guy, you telling me you  _don't_ like what you see?" Stiles shimmied on the couch, grinning when Scott choked and dropped his head on to the table. "Because you know, I have it on very good authority that my body is, and I quote 'so amazing, oh god Stiles don't stop!'... Or was Derek talking about my amazing skills?"

Scott groaned, putting his fingers in his ears and humming to himself. The poor girl and her friend were now both under the table, hanging on to each other, with tears running down their faces as they struggled to breathe around the hysterical laughter coming from their mouths. Boyd closed his eyes, a hand over his face.

"Oh god, I am never going to get that image out of my head. I can never look at Derek again." He stalked back to the kitchen where the sounds of Erica trying desperately to breathe were slipping through the door. Stiles smiled and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head, stretching out fully.

****

 

"Alright, I'm gonna head to class." Stiles ignored Scott's look of horror, "If I get there quick enough I can drop in on Derek, he's doing his sexy teacher's assistant thing today. Laters babes!"

This last was thrown over his shoulder at Erica who had, after ten minutes, finally calmed down enough to get back to work. Stiles kissed Boyd on the cheek as he left, waving to Scott, who was still staring at him like he was mad.

Stiles was in his own head so much that by the time he got to the university, he hadn't noticed a single one of the many many odd looks he had received, although he had flipped off someone that decided they wanted to wolf whistle at him. It was  _hot_ , and Stiles was not exactly one for doing things halfway. He made his way through the halls, silently counting rooms until he found the one he wanted. He thought for a moment before deciding to hell with it, and stripped off his shirt. He opened the door quietly and poked just his head in. A few students turned to look at him, but they lost interest quickly while he searched for Derek. A hand went up from the side of the room, about halfway down the stairs Derek stood leaning against the wall. He grinned at Stiles, who waved back and slipped into the room. The look on Derek's face made him wish he had his phone on him, because that was definitely blackmail worthy. A couple of the students nearest Derek noticed him gaping at the back of the room, and they turned their heads, eyes popping and laughter being bit back as they saw what had Derek looking so not like his usual composed self. This caused a rippling effect, as more and more students turned to see who was causing the commotion. The giggling started somewhere in the first few rows, and soon the entire lecture hall was laughing uncontrollably as Stiles just leaned against the door, grinning wickedly at Derek.

"Mr Hale." The lecturer's voice sounded bored, like looking at scantily-clad young men happened far too often to be anything more than mildly irritating. "Please remove Mr Stilinski before my students have a coronary. I really don't have time for all that paperwork."

Derek's cheeks were tinged pink as he struggled to walk calmly toward Stiles, who was winking at a nearby student, eliciting a very unmanly giggle from the burly young man. He turned to Derek, a shit-eating grin on his face, just as he stepped close enough for Stiles to plant a kiss on his cheek. Which he did. A fresh wave of laughter broke out and the professor sighed.

"Please Mr Stilinski, I'm trying to teach art history."

"So don't you need a model for tha-" He was cut off as Derek grabbed him around the waist with a growl, heaving him over one shoulder and carrying him out of the room amidst a fresh gale of hysteria.

The sound dulled to a muted roar when the door clicked shut behind them and Stiles felt himself being dropped from Derek's shoulder and unceremoniously pushed up against the opposite wall.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" Derek's voice was gravelly and low, and he bit out each word through clenched teeth that might have seemed threatening if he weren't running his nose down the side of Stiles' neck. Stiles laughed and pressed himself against Derek, eyes closing as Derek kissed his jaw.

"Well, it was hot - _so hot -_ and Erica gave them- gave them to me for Christmas," His hands were running through Derek's hair by this point, "And I - ah I thought it would be rude not to wear them, you know? I mean, they were a  _gift!_ So I figured I should wear them, and after I nearly killed Erica with this amazing bod, I figured I should come to- come to class. And I thought, hey, Derek's doing his teacher thing, I should stop by, and then I was all sweaty so I took my singlet off, because you know how much I hate being sweaty, and well, here we are. If I'd known it would get me  _this_ kind of response, I - I definitely would have done this sooner. My  _god_ what are you doing with your  _hands?!_ "

Derek's hands were at this moment in time plastered to Stiles' skin, one splayed across his back, the other digging in to his hip, which was apparently one of Stiles' ticklish spots, because his body was twisting away from Derek's almost by itself, which was causing his hips to grind into Derek's at an interesting angle. Stiles dragged Derek's face back up to his and kissed him with enthusiasm, moaning into his mouth when Derek just gripped him harder. The low sound of footsteps and talking coming from the room across the hall had them both breaking away, gasping. Stiles looked at Derek and grinned.

"I'm not going to class today, am I?"

"Not a chance."

 

 

"I'm sorry, Stiles, you did  _what?!_ " Lydia's voice was high-pitched and it had everyone flinching as she turned an outraged look on him. "You walked into the class half naked  _and you didn't think to take photographic evidence?_ Who raised you?"

Stiles was wheezing, there was no other word for it, he was wheezing. The rest of their group groaned and Scott buried his face in Allison's hair, moaning quietly to her to make Stiles stop talking. It was a few days after  _'the incident'_ as Erica called it, and it was the first time he'd been able to speak to Lydia about it. Poor Aiden looked like he was seriously questioning his decision to ever get to know them, at least Stiles, and Boyd was just shaking his head, patting Erica on the shoulder while she quietly lost it in the corner. Derek was looking mildly amused at the whole situation, he couldn't really complain, after all.

"Uhh, Lyds, my dad raised me. You know, dad? Sheriff? Dude who tries to pretend salad doesn't exist? You've met him, you know." Stiles grinned and patter her on the hand, "Do we need to get your head checked, sweetums?"

The look she sent him had him snatching his hand back, throwing it up in a 'calm down' motion.

"So," Aiden's voice was cautious, "Are we doing anything tonight? Ethan and Danny were thinking about heading to the club? Or we could hang out here?"

"Oh! The club sounds fun! We haven't been in ages." Allison was leaning forward, excited now, at the prospect of going out. "Boyd, Erica, you interested?" She looked up at them with eyes that would rival even Scott's in a competition for most adorable thing ever. Erica smiled at her.

"Actually, that does sound pretty good." It was Boyd who spoke, quiet and calm, "I could do with getting out of here for a night."

Stiles craned his head back to look at Derek, a question in his eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Stiles turned back with a grin. 

"We're in."

 

 

The heat wave broke a week later and the city breathed a sigh of relief. Stiles was headed to the cafe, cursing his decision to leave without an umbrella when he felt water hitting his face. He looked up frowning, ready to curse the sky, when he saw that the rain was only falling on him.

"Really?! Really? Is it seriously raining just on me right now? How does that even happen?" He was stopped in front of a run down building, the windows boarded up. "Maybe it's just raining on this sad building. That makes more sense than it raining on  _me_. Who would rain just on  _me?_ I'm a good person, I don't deserve this."

He was still grumbling, walking around the building to find the source of the rain, when he turned a corner and found himself looking at smoke billowing from the building behind the one he was standing beside. A shift in the wind brought ash and the smell of smoke, he watched as the ash swirled around him before settling in his hair and on his clothes, sticking to the wet material. He brushed it off, unsuccessfully, and stood, watching the spray from the hose hitting the building. He laughed at himself, of course it wasn't rain. Fire made much more sense. He watched for a while longer before the smell of smoke made his throat itch, and he turned around, continuing on to the cafe.

His shirt was still damp by the time he shouldered the door open and wound his way across the cafe, patting Boyd on the cheek as he went. He flopped down on the couch across from Scott and laughed at the face he was making.

"Dude, do your pants seriously need to be that tight? And why are you  _wet?_ " Scott's nose wrinkled as he sniffed. "Bro you reek."

"That's not very nice Scott." Derek's voice sent shivers down Stiles' spine and he turned to smile up at him, moving over to make some room. "And I like the pants."

Derek sat down, placing a cup of coffee on the table, and pulled Stiles in to kiss him on the cheek. His stilled, breathing in the scent of smoke. His grip tightened, causing Stiles to squawk in protest.

"Dude, ow! Quit squeezing so tight. I'm a delicate flower." He pushed at Derek's hands, frowning when he couldn't budge them. "Derek, babe, I sort of need to breathe at some point, you know? Derek? What's wrong?"

"You smell like burning." The words were choked out, as though Derek wasn't breathing.

"Oh yeah! I passed a fire on the way here-" He trailed off as what he was saying registered, "Derek, babe, I'm fine! There was just a bit of ash floating around. Derek?"

His eyes were worried, darting over Derek's face, trying to find an emotion other than blank shock. He swore under his breath and tried to turn to Boyd; he only managed a half turn before the vice that was Derek's arms stopped him going any further.

"Boyd!" Boyd's head snapped up at the panic in Stiles' voice, "Keys!"

Boyd looked taken aback for a second before nodding and digging into his pocket, finally pulling out the keys and tossing them across the room to Stiles. He caught them on reflex and turned back to Derek, gently prising his hands off his waist.

"Derek, we're gonna go for a little walk, alright? We're just gonna go upstairs." His tone was soft, he threw a pleading look at Scott, who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Scotty, mind giving me a hand here? I'm not altogether sure he can walk right now."

Scott nodded and scrambled to get an arm under Derek's, lifting him up with Stiles on the other side. Stiles was murmuring quietly to Derek.

"Come on big guy, one step at a time." They made it back through the cafe and managed to get Derek out the door. Stiles leaned him gently against the wall while he unlocked the door to Boyd and Erica's apartment. He threw the keys at Scott, who was hovering uncertainly and nodded at him, "Thanks Scotty, I got it from here. Give them back to Boyd, would you?"

He lifted Derek's arm and placed it around his shoulders, grunting a little at the weight. He was closing the door behind him when he heard Boyd ask Scott, _Dude, what the hell?_  He closed the door quickly, but not before Scott's hushed answer pushed it's way in.  _Derek lost half his family in a fire._

 

By the time they made it upstairs, Derek was breathing in little gasps, his face still frozen in that same expression of shock. Stiles deposited him on the squishy sofa in the lounge, and made to move to the kitchen to get some water when Derek's hand clamped down on his wrist. He turned back to find Derek wide-eyed, fear replacing the shock. He knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He looked at Derek with sad eyes, running his fingers down his cheek. The other still held tight at the wrist. "Tell me what to do, babe. Do you need anything? Words are good, use your words."

Derek's mouth moved but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time managing to croak out an apology.

"I'm sorry. I just need a minute."

"Hey no problem, dude. We got all the minutes we need right here. We have infinite minutes. A plethora of minutes, if you will." He was rambling now, not sure what to say. Derek just looked at him like  _he_ was the one that needed help. "Hey, I'm trying here. My brand of panic attack doesn't normally come from horrible memories."

Derek shook his head. "I'm sorry. Just... Just don't let go. Not yet."

Stiles moved, tugging on Derek to make him lie down on the couch before sliding behind him and wrapping his arms around his chest. He pressed his face into the back of Derek's neck whispering softly in his ear.

"Not moving until you want me to, okay? I got nowhere to be and nothing but time."

Derek just gripped Stiles' arms with shaking hands and curled a little tighter in on himself, taking deep breaths and trying to concentrate on Stiles pressed against his back, his arms holding him, and the soft kisses he was peppering along his neck.

A couple of hours later and Stiles had fallen asleep. Derek was dozing lightly, not really asleep, but not entirely awake either. He was listening to Stiles breathing, slow and even, and the little noises he made in his sleep. He flinched at the sound of a footstep on the stair, and sat up, Stiles' limp arms slipping from him. He braced himself in front of Stiles, tension radiating off him in palpable waves. Boyd held his hands up, taking a cautious step forward when Derek visibly relaxed, seeming to sink in on himself.

"You alright, Derek?" Boyd's voice was soft and gentle, "Need me to get you anything? We haven't got much up here, but there's plenty of food downstairs if you're hungry?"

"I'm okay. Thanks though." He looked down at Stiles, still asleep and now hugging a cushion. "I'm sorry about the freak out."

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it. Stiles has a panic attack, like, every couple of days." He beckoned Derek toward the kitchen with a hand, eyes on Stiles. "Come sit in here. He gets pissy when he's woken up."

Derek got up to follow, pausing only to brush a hand through Stiles' hair. He sat at the breakfast bar, his feet just grazing the ground as he sat on the stool, looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Actually, Stiles hasn't had many panic attacks since he met you." Boyd leaned against the bench, looking past Derek's shoulder to the still form on his couch. "In fact, since the uh... interesting way he introduced himself to you, I don't think he's had a single one."

Derek looked up, a frown on his face. "No, that can't be right, he talks about getting them all the time. I'm sure he's-" He trailed off as he thought about it. "Huh. You're right. The closest he came was when Scott walked in on us... uhh... you know what, that's not something you need to know." Boyd laughed and shook his head.

"No I most definitely don't want to know." The smile dropped from his face, "Seriously though. The longest Stiles has ever gone without one was, maybe... two weeks? Yeah, two weeks but you've been together for nearly, what, three and a half months? And nada. Zilch. Not a single panic attack. I mean, you know what they look like, he was having one when he met you. Although now I think about it, even that one wasn't bad. Normally it takes us like, at least ten minutes to get him breathing normally? But one look at you..." Boyd whistled quietly instead of finishing his sentence.

Derek was looking at him, incredulity rendering him speechless. Boyd smiled, a gentle expression. He came around the breakfast bar, spinning Derek around by the shoulders until they were both looking at Stiles. He kept his arm across Derek and gave him a bit of a squeeze.

"We all love Stiles, Derek. For whatever reason, the little weasel has made himself quite at home in our hearts, and we'd all do anything for him." He looked down at Derek, who was staring at Stiles like he was seeing him for the first time. "An important thing to know about Stiles, is he would do absolutely anything for the people he loves. Anything. No matter what it was. From something as big as... I dunno... hiding a dead body,  _yes Erica has asked him that before,"_   Derek snorted at that,"to something as simple as reminding us to  _breathe_ when it feels like the whole world is against us."

He patted Derek on the arm and walked to the door.

"Stay up here for as long as you like. Shop doesn't close for another couple of hours."

The door closed behind him with a soft click that Derek didn't even register as he sat and stared at Stiles, still curled up on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

They lay tangled together, Stiles' head rested on Derek's shoulder, their legs wound together under the sheet. Derek's face was calm and soft in sleep like it never was when he was awake. Stiles hummed softly under his breath, tracing delicate patterns across Derek's skin. He was comfortable, the weather nice and cool with the window open, nestled in Derek's arms.

"...And I can't sleep. Way to go Stiles. You're so used to your own pillow you can't even sleep with your boyfriend at his house." He snorted softly at himself, "Well, I mean, _obviously_   I can sleep with my boyfriend, I've proved that point fairly well." He tensed as Derek mumbled in his sleep, worried that he had woken him up, before relaxing when he quieted again.

"Maybe I should go sit in the lounge, I wonder what the view is like at this time of night? Morning? One of those." He eased his arm out from under Derek slowly, sitting up and lightly stroking his face before slipping from the bed and making his way into the lounge. He moved to the window watching the quiet street. A cat prowled across the road, quick darting movements. The inky blue sky lightened imperceptibly in the east, turning a muted dusky rose as the sun peaked over the horizon. Stiles sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass, he closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, feeling his breath fog the glass on the exhale. He lifted a finger and swirled it through the moisture.

"Stiles?" He turned at the soft sound of Derek's voice, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He smiled softly, "Not too sure why. I was just wide awake. Sorry if I woke you up." He turned back to the window, resting his forehead against it with a sigh.

He heard movement behind him and a second later warm arms were wrapping around him, soft lips behind his ear.

"Come back to bed." Stiles shivered at the feel of Derek's breath on his neck.

"In a minute," He raised a hand, trailing light fingertips down Derek's face. "I just wanna watch the sunrise."

Derek hummed in agreement, tightening his grip around Stiles' waist. He leaned back into Derek just as the sun burst fully through the early morning fog, filling the room with it's warm light.

 

Stiles lay sprawled on one half of the couch, eyeing Derek as he leaned on the counter, talking to Boyd. Lydia was sitting in Aiden's lap in the armchair that Erica had added to their table; she was chattering away about her classes and her work. Aiden was staring at her like she'd hung the moon. Scott and Allison were missing; Scott was in class and Allison was at home dying of some form of plague. Or maybe she just had a cold. Stiles was humming to himself, smiling softly at Derek. Aiden looked over at him, clearly contemplating something.

"Stiles... no offence, but... What do you actually do?" Stiles snorted at Aiden, rolling his head to the side to look at him, "I mean, it's just... you don't really go to many classes, and you don't seem to work. I guess I was just wondering how you pay for your apartment, really."

"Oh dude, no worries." He laughed, "I'm only doing one paper this semester, so my classes are few and far between, and I work mostly nights at the library, you know, stocking shelves and stuff. As for the apartment, I just got lucky, I suppose. And Erica feeds me, like, all the time."

"Yeah, you know, I don't actually remember the last time you  _paid_ for something, sugarplum." She ruffled a hand through Aiden's hair and smiled indulgently at Stiles. "I don't know why we put up with him."

"Love you boo."

"Oh, that's why. He  _loves_ us." She laughed, "Pathetic, isn't it?" She blew a kiss at Stiles as she left to go serve another customer.

"So basically it was good luck, and preying on people's sympathy?" Aiden looked mildly surprised, "Solid plan Stilinski, I'm impressed."

Lydia huffed a little laugh, "It's a little more than just luck. His dad knows the landlords on his apartment. So Stiles gets a massive discount because they went to school together or something." She cocked her head at Stiles, "That and now Derek pays for everything. How's it feel to be a kept man?"

"Honestly, Lyds?" Stiles looked over at Derek, a goofy smile on his face. "It's amazing."

A small noise escaped Lydia before she could stifle it. "Oh my god, you're so  _cute._ It physically makes my heart hurt, seeing how you look at him. It's like I've been hit in the chest by a dozen cupid arrows."

Stiles didn't even care if she was making fun of him or not, he was in too good a mood. Derek looked over at him, and he just grinned even wider when Derek smiled softly back at him. The sound of the front door banging startled him, making him flinch. He stretched his head up over the back of the couch, only to squeak and drop back down quickly when he saw who it was.

"Lyds!" He hissed her name, "Lyds! It's him! it's the pretty scarf boy!"

Lydia looked up and squinted at the boy walking up to the counter, "Him? Are you sure?"

"Yes." His voice was a whine. "Oh my god he didn't see me did he?"

"Do you mean Isaac?" Aiden's voice was confused. "Isaac is 'pretty scarf boy'?"

"Oh my god, Lydia why does your boyfriend  _know him?_ _"_  Stiles groaned as he felt someone sit beside him. "Oh thank god, Derek, hide me!"

"What's going on?" Derek sounded amused, if a little confused, when Stiles turned and shoved himself under Derek's arm. "Stiles, you know there's a finite space between me and the couch, right?"

"Oh Stiles is just freaking out because that's the boy he told, and I quote, 'I like your face, I think it should date mine.' It must have been, what, one or two weeks before he met you?" Lydia snickered behind her hand when Derek turned to frown at 'pretty scarf boy' where he was ordering something that looked just a little more complicated than was necessary.

"Lydia!" Stiles whined into Derek's leather jacket, "Stop talking about it!"

Derek's arm tightened around Stiles when Aiden waved at 'pretty scarf boy'. "Isaac! Glad you could make it."

Isaac walked over to the group, eyeing Derek carefully.

"Isaac, this is Lydia and Derek," Aiden grinned savagely at Stiles, "And I believe you've already met Stiles."

"Dude! Uncool!"

"Uhh... have we met? I don't think I-  _oh._ Uhh... nice to see you again?" Isaac was wide-eyed, expression going from confused to shocked and back to confused again.

Derek huffed and shifted a little so he was half blocking Stiles from Isaac's view. Aiden burst out laughing, clutching Lydia to him as Derek just scowled at him.

"Is the scarf really necessary? In this weather?

"Says the guy wearing a leather jacket, you literally can't talk Derek." Erica laughed at the outraged expression on Derek's face. "Go on honey, sit down"

Isaac moved to the couch opposite Derek and Stiles cautiously, eyes never moving from Derek, as though he were a wild animal intent on having him for lunch.

"I swear, if Derek starts, like,  _licking_ Stiles again, I'm leaving." Aidens voice was strained with the effort to control his laughter. "Seriously, it's what they were doing when I first met them. Some dude had hit on Stiles, because apparently you can't leave him alone for two seconds, and Derek got grumpy and possessive and all handsy and mouthy. It is definitely something I don't need to see again."

"Guys stop!" Stiles' plaintive wail was ignored, "Isaac, I'm sorry I told you I wanted to date your face with my face, can we please forget I exist now?"

"Don't worry, we don't bite, and Stiles is more than willing to sacrifice his own neck to keep yours safe." Erica was leaning heavily on the back of the couch. "Don't let Derek's little act fool you, he's a lamb- don't you do that growly thing at me, Derek Hale! I keep you in caffeine. Don't make me switch it out for decaf!"

Aiden and Lydia burst out in fresh laughter at Derek's scowl. Isaac just sat, eyes flicking between them all, looking bewildered. He was saved from having to say anything by Scott making a noisy entrance.

"Dude! Bro, you'll never guess what happened!" Scott flung himself down beside Isaac, clearly not seeing him. "Come on dude, guess what happened! What?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh! Hi!" Scott turned to Stiles, "Who's this?"

Stiles just groaned and shoved his face back into Derek's jacket.

"Isaac, Scott." Lydia waved her hand as she introduced them, "Scott, meet Stiles' 'pretty scarf boy'."

"Oh! Dude! This is pretty scarf boy?" Scott sounded way too enthusiastic for Stiles' liking, "You're right, he's like, insanely good looking."

Stiles whined into Derek's chest as Scott looked around, his face doing the confused puppy thing again.

"What did I say?" He turned to Derek, "Did I say something wrong? Do we not think Isaac is attractive?"

Erica lost it, doubled over clutching at her sides as Derek stood up abruptly, tugging Stiles with him. Stiles allowed himself to be dragged off the couch, holding a hand out to Boyd who was pointedly staying away from everyone. He sighed and threw his keys at Stiles.

"Just stay off the bed!"

Stiles waved a dismissive hand at him, trailing after Derek. The entire group, Isaac included, watched with varying degrees of amusement and disgust as Stiles tried to unlock the door to upstairs with Derek pressed up against his back, biting his neck.

Stiles huffed an impatient laugh at Derek, trying to resist leaning back into his touch, very aware of his knees threatening to buckle.

"You know, I'd get this door unlocked a lot -  _ohh -_ a lot faster if you'd.. ah... if you'd let me breathe for a second."

Derek stopped biting at his neck long enough for the key to turn in the lock, then he was spinning Stiles around and nipping at his mouth. Stiles grinned and leaned into the kiss, grabbing Derek by his jacket and pulling him up the stairs. The sound of Erica's high-pitched laughter following before the door slammed behind them, blocking out everything except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it. I had a little fun writing this one. Although I had to write this chapter twice because my computer betrayed me, so apologies if it's a little messy towards the end. Let me know if there are any glaring issues with the flow, otherwise, I really hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
